evilzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Danzaiver
Hailing from Planet Izanda, Sho Mikagami joined the All Galactic Defense System, and was assigned as the special inspector in charge of secretly defending the Earth and surrounding area. This is no easy job, because Earth is threatened by the evil organization Cryos (short for "Cry of Chaos") and their mysterious, tyrannical leader Gillaclva. Using their fearsome Meikigai biological weapon, Cryos creates hordes of monsters-of-the-week from hapless people, animals and vegetation. How can one man, Sho Mikagami, hope to stop them? Perhaps he couldn't. Perhaps no one man could. But DANZAIVER can! Sho was well-outfitted for his job. The foremost of his weapons is the Tactical Frame, the suit of battle armour he is bonded to and can call to him with the magical word "Zerochaku!" (he chose this word himself, but its significance is unknown). With the Danzai-Blade and his gun Vicetriver, he would already be a formidible foe. But he also has access to his space ship, the tactical carrier Seingreed. Aside from communications, scanners, teleportation and all sorts of other exciting capabilities, Seingreed can deploy the satellite weapon Geiborg, which in turn can use the devastating orbital laser Seingbraze! He is also accompanied by the twin sisters, Yuri (subservient nice girl) and Ruri (hot-tempered girl), who are in charge of search operations and attack reinforcements from Seingreed, respectively. Obviously, they both love Sho. Obviously, he is oblivious to this. Obviously, Ruri hits him a lot. You know the score. Danzaiver, his satellite, and the two girls onboard were presumably drawn along by Alty's spell to I-Praseru. However, Yuri had previously been trapped in the Evil Zone by an unscrupulous magician in Finistere Kingdom in order to empower the magical confinement area, thus forcing Sho's hand: he would have to set forth to defeat the fearsome villain, Ihadulca, and rescue Yuri! And then get back home, so he can play video games again, his true love. Appearance and Personality Sho appears to have a short spiked dark brown hair with a full fringe on his head and black eyes. He wears an aqua blue leather short jacket with a red shoulder holster at the back of his jacket and has white folden sleeves on his jacket which is just below his elbows and an extended collar. Underneath, is a short sleeved dark blue undershirt, blue gray denim pants with a white belt to his waist with a orange round buckle at the center of his belt and white and orange sneakers. He also has a All Galactic Defense System emblem on the left sleeve of his jacket and wears red fingerless gloves with a white and black transformation bracelet where he transforms as Danzaiver. In his ending where he saves Yuri from Ihadulca, he was seen in shirtless and later covers his aqua blue leather jacket in both of his shoulders after being beaten by Ruri after Yuri tells Ruri about Sho's intentions after he rescues her. As Danzaiver, he wears a red and gray metal suit of armor with blue in the center of his chest and wears a red, blue and yellow sentai helmet to conceal his identity and has a gun holster where he shoots his laser gun on his opponent from his metal suit. When in battle damage, his helmet will be cut in half as the right half of Sho's face is shown on his broken sentai helmet. His alternate appearance is his primary outfit as the color of his metal suit becomes blue and white and his helmet is blue, purple and red which has been controlled by Ruri before the fight. His third outfit remains the same as his metal suit becomes white and silver and his helmet is white, red and yellow. Sho is described as being a calm and yet very serious person who has a strong sense of justice. He also shows his unawareness towards both girls, Yuri and Ruri who are in love with him. He is also being stubborn and upbeat after revealing to Ruri while fighting against his opponents in his injured state as Danzaiver and he states that it was just a scratch and later in his ending where he was beaten by Ruri after both girls are in a friendly terms whether it was their happy ending or not. As Danzaiver, he is a law abiding and a very serious individual which he is determined to save innocent lives including Yuri and is dedicated to fight crime and it's evil organizations especially Ihadulca as Gillaclva. He is also treating his opponents in a fair fight and also gives them some advice with compassion and respect (such as Alty) after he defeats them and later Gally in his story. Sho's intentions are both righteous and virtue in nature. Gameplay Like most of the Metal Hero protagonists of the series, Sho's abilities are demonstrated in his transformed state as Danzaiver. He is an exceptional swordsman who takes down his opponents in every strike and also can heavily defeats them with a single strike of his sword as well as he can shoot laser firearms at his disposal. He can also summon a space satellite to create a orbital laser to hit his opponent for a heavy damage as one of his capture moves. Move Lists All of Danzaiver's moves are based on the other protagonists of the Metal Hero series as most of his sword attacks and his drawback moves are heavily based on Space Sheriff Shaider. Special Attacks: 'Vicetriver: '''Danzaiver draws his gun and shoots his opponent with a laser blast. '''Lightning Drive: '''Danzaiver shoots a bolt of lightning on his opponent. '''Spiral Bomber: '''Danzaiver charges himself like a torpedo with a spinning sword attack on his opponent. '''Danzai-Capture: '''Danzaiver flips backward on his opponent and slams his opponent on the ground. '''Danzai-Suplex: '''Danzaiver will execute a back suplex towards his opponent. Captures: '''Houndbreak: '''Danzaiver rushes to his opponent palm first and stabs the opponent with his sword and slashes them on the side. '''Seingbraze: '''Danzaiver calls upon Geiborg to hit his opponent with a sattelite orbital laser in a critical damage. Finisher: '''Danzai-Burst: '''Danzaiver creates a laser from the blade of his sword in one hand as he heavily slashes his opponent with a single strike for a heavy damage. Trivia * Sho's role in the game is similar to the protagonists of the Japanese Metal Hero series where he is able to transform into Metal Hero, Danzaiver. * Sho is very similar and often compared to Dai Sawamura the protagonist of the Metal Hero series, ''Space Sheriff Shaider. ** Both men can transform into their Metal Hero counterparts as Dai as Shaider is a blue Metal Hero while Sho as Danzaiver is a red Metal Hero. ** Their introduction pose and mottos are different as Dai as Shaider poses with his fighting stance after his motto while Sho as Danzaiver poses in both arms in clockwise and goes for a fighting pose with his sentai eyes glowing in yellow. ** Both men also wields their main weapon which is a laser sword to dispatch their opponents and can also shoots laser guns from their holster from their metal suits. ** He as Danzaiver can also summon his space satellite orbital laser called the Geiborg where it shoot his opponents with a Seinbraze as one of his capture techniques similar to Dai as Shaider when summoning Vavilos to hit his opponent in different techniques with their own base of operations in combat. ** Both men are also gain their final attack against his opponents. Danzaiver takes one slash to his opponent in both hands with a Danzai-Burst as his finisher while Shaider kills his opponent with a single slash in one hand with Shaider Blue Flash. Before finishing the enemy, both men are also shown to put their normal blade of their swords into a laser sword. * His tactical frame is similiar to Space Sheriff Sharivan whereas both outfits are colored red. * His third outfit resembles Retsu Ichijouji's true identity as Space Sheriff Gavan the main protagonist of the same name. * In his battle damage state, Sho is similar to Gai Yuki in Chojin Sentai Jetman as Jet Black where he gains a battle damage during his duel against Grey having his sentai helmet is broken in half as his right half of his face from his broken helmet is shown. ** Interestingly, Sho's primary outfit before transforming into Danzaiver resembles Ryu Tendo's main outfit in the same sentai series. * In the English version of the game, he is voiced by Jon St. John who later becomes the voice actor of Cody Travers in Capcom's Final Fight 2. Danzaiver (Japanese:完全懲悪ダンザイバー ;Romaji:Kanzen Chouaku Danzaiver) Theme Song: Right Way (Eyecatch) *Episode 1: "The Power Of The Supreme Ruler To Destroy An Evil!" (vs Alty) *Episode 2: "Entrapment of Wicked Desire! Assassin From The Darkness!" (vs Keiya) * Episode 3: "Eerie Series Of Summer Vacation! Terror Of The Magic Sword Shahal!" (vs Linedwell) *Episode 4: "Assaulting Thrust: The Love Of A Mercenary Girl!" (vs Erel) *Episode 5: "Stolen Heart of an Angel! An Executioner In A Blazer" (vs Setsuna) *Episode 6: "Attacking The Challenger: Fiery Fist!" (vs Midori) *Episode 7: "Cornered Danzaiver! A Girl's Smile is an Invitation to Death!" (vs Kakurine) *Episode 8: "The Girl Sheds Sad Tears On The Battlefield!" (vs Gally) *Episode 9: "Threats Of A Powerful Enemy! Secret Love!" (vs Danzaiver) *Final Episode: "And The Future..." (vs Ihadulca) ---- Category:Heroes